


Disturbing the Serenity

by salaadmonster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aggression, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, George is a brat, Hair Pulling, Loud Sex, M/M, Men Crying, Minecraft Manhunt, NSFW, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Throat Bulge, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), crying while having sex, degradation kink, fuckin in da caves, george gets separated, george says ily, kinda got lazy at the end sorry lol, mild safeword use, the tags are jumbled bc I literally forget what happened in my fic bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salaadmonster/pseuds/salaadmonster
Summary: Minecraft Manhunt but my friend DREAM is HORNY and we have UNSPOKEN feelings for each other ????
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 729





	Disturbing the Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened but enjoy

George traversed the forest cautiously, jumping at every noise that came from behind him and looking frantically around when the wind decided to pick up speed a little bit. He had lost his group of hunters, Bad, Sapnap and Ant at some point in the evening. At first he thought it was a prank, but when he waited for 30 minutes past sundown and their little camp remained uninhabited with the exception of himself, he realized their target must've gotten to them. They hadn't set their spawns yet since it was in the afternoon that they felt safe enough to stay in one place for the time being. And now, they were back at spawn, George was alone, and Dream was nowhere to be found.

Their target. Dream. That dreaded masked man who towered over a majority of the group and practically coughed up a lung every time he laughed. George loved his friend, not that he would admit it aloud, but he hated when he fucked with him like this, especially during Manhunts. It was annoying enough to have to deal with waiting for 3 people who could barely go a minute without making a fuss out of the way someone walks or eats their food for God knows how far they had until they reached their destination. But the fact that George would have to sit and wait, gathering resources and hiding from any movement he spotted in his peripheral vision, for hours on end in fear of possibly experiencing the same fate of his friends was exhaustively stupid. 

Dream was a witty man, smart in the brains and sturdy in the physique, and he knew every little thing that could send George's heart into a frenzy. He hated his sadistic ways to annoy the hell out of him at any chance he got. Hell, he'd probably pay a fair bit of money to just have a day to irritate George without any repercussions. 

So, with that being said, George was a little more than surprised to arrive at the makeshift shelter cave and be met by the back of their target, warming up by a furnace. His hoodie was dirty, but it didn't cover his head like usual, almost like he was expecting to be with company soon. Dream still had manners, right? George stayed silent as he observed the sitting man in front of him, loose strands of blonde hair illuminated by the firelight, shiny iron tools strapped to his hips, leaves and twigs sticking out of the worn down threads of his clothes. He wasn't sure if he should alert Dream he was here, he was terrified of just breathing, fearing that his hearing was enhanced during nighttime. 

"George, you can relax, heard you walk in like 10 minutes ago," Dream's voice echoed through the cave. The slightly aggressive undertones in his words as he spoke didn't go unnoticed. Maybe it was supposed to. George disregarded it. 

"Why are you here?" George croaked out, his mouth suddenly a lot dryer than it had been previously. Nothing had happened yet, nothing had pointed to any confrontation being possibly ensued, and yet George was still shaking like a puppy in the rain. Dream's hands were far from his weapons that still had some blood smears on them. The stains looked as if they were intentionally missed when they had been cleaned, like Dream knew he would be using it as an intimidation tactic. And it was working. Effectively. 

"Wanted to see you." 

Dream wasn't using complete sentences, his voice was low and he made no move to face George. He was a little weirded out by this encounter, not to say this was new to him, but it was weird in the sense that this was happening in a Manhunt of all things. George forced himself to relax a little, leaning against the side of the cave but still refusing to enter. 

"I could kill you right now and we can do this later. You're already out if the Nether, we know you have the eyes. It would still make for a good Manhunt," George spoke, a new found feeling of confidence flowing through his body. It was less of a threat and more of a statement. He wasn't particularly against having a little fun right now, but he also wanted to keep this Manhunt going. They had done it a few times in mildly public places, but it wasn't exactly ideal right now. 

"I  _ said- _ " Dream suddenly flew from his seat and caged George in against the wall of the cave, pushing his face so close to his that there was hardly a centimeter parting the two, "I wanted to see you." Labeling his demeanor as dominant and aggressive was an understatement. Dream's mask covered a lot of his face, sure, but the way he was breathing, the way his veins that lined his arms and hands were clearer now, and the way he chuckled at the sight of George's fear told him all the same. He didn't want to wait until later. 

"They'll be back any second-"

"Let them see us then. I just want you right now," there was a hint of fondness in Dream's voice, but his unbridled amount of lust outweighed it by a landslide. 

"Sapnap has walked in on us one too many times for me to be okay with having the possibility of  _ two more  _ people seeing us," George replied defiantly, still unsure if he wanted to play the bratty role or actually make Dream stop his nonsense and jerk off somewhere in the woods. He crossed his arms over his chest with what little space he had just to add to his current assertiveness. Even if he was starting to get a little excited by Dream's pride in allowing the idea of 3 of their friends walking in on them fucking, he still wanted to be a shit about it. 

"Should shove my dick down your fucking throat, bitch, you never shut up," Dream suddenly snapped, using a hand to grab a fistful of George's hair to pull his head up. George whined at the pain that he knew all too well as Dream began to leave sloppy kisses and bites around his neck. He knew the man got desperate when he was left horny for too long, but he never thought he'd find himself getting teased in a cave in the middle of a Manhunt. When Dream bit down on a particular spot on his collarbone, George let out his first moan of the night. And that was it, there was no going back. 

"Color..?" Dream whispered, breaking character. It was a bit of a shock. George appreciated it though and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"So fucking green." 

With that, Dream smirked and brought him in for an aggressive kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues mangled together without rhythm. Soft pants and mewls escaped their mouths as they made out, hands from each of the two men feeling every nook and cranny they could access, tugging in certain spots to warn the other that they needed to get undressed  _ soon.  _

Dream was quick to break the kiss and pick George up by his thighs. As much as he loved the idea of fucking George against the wall of the cave, there were perfectly good beds to use that were left behind by the other hunters. The smaller man was thrown onto one of the beds, making the legs squeak against the floor. 

"A little rough tonight, hm?" George hummed, biting his lip to add effect. 

"Did I say you could talk, slut?" Dream asked, his voice octaves lower than before as he shimmied out of his gear and accessories. Those would just be a hassle to get off later on, but he didn't want to be completely naked yet. 

"You haven't said shit about what I can say-" George began but was quickly cut off by Dream lunging forward and grabbing him by the throat. He choked in the way he liked it, Dream's thumb massaging his Adam's apple tauntingly. 

"Then maybe you need something to shut you up." 

Through a strained voice, George smirked as he replied, "give it to me, pussy." God did he love being a brat, complaining and bitching until he gets what he wants. Dream could catch on to his bullshit easily but he didn't care. They both enjoyed the hell of it anyway. 

"Hands and knees, bitch. Don't keep me waiting."

"But the cave-"

"I said-" the second time he's said that tonight. Dream grabbed George by the face, nails digging into his skin and forcing his lips to pucker. "Hands. And. Knees."

George whined but did as he was told anyway, acting like he was mad about what was to happen. He lowered himself to the floor of the cave until he was level with Dream's crotch. At some point in his fit of irritation, Dream had thrown his pants off to the side and was left in his boxers and hoodie. There was a clear tent awaiting release from its confinement, a bugle that George was very familiar with. 

"Go on. We don't have all night," Dream rolled his eyes as if he was bored. He even went as far as leaning back on his elbows and looking anywhere but George. The man on the ground frowned and blew a soft breath on the clothed erection in front of him. He watched in delight as Dream's persona faltered for a moment, the sudden stimulation surprising him. Satisfied with his own form of dominance, George pulled the boxers down and allowed Dream's dick to spring free from its cage. 

He could already feel his mouth aching by just the sight of it. It was swollen and leaking, a clear indicator that Dream had been hard for quite awhile now. George licked his lips before wrapping a hand around the base and lined his mouth up with the tip. The salty taste of precum exploded on his tongue like a burst of candy and George began to shiver as the cock was gradually shoved further into his throat. He gagged a bit but he wasn't a quitter, he could deep throat it. 

George hollowed out his cheeks, ignoring the heaps of saliva leaking from the corners of his lips as Dream slowly fed him his dick. He made sure to swirl his tongue around and tease the tip the best he could. It was hard when his jaw was becoming slack, especially when Dream reached down to card his fingers through his hair and give him a light tug. George moaned on his dick, sending waves of vibrations Dream wasn't expecting. 

"Y-You're such a fucking whore. You like it when I use you like this, huh? Like it when I use you like a little cock sleeve?" Dream sneered almost in malice. He looked down to see George's bright eyes that were bloodshot and glassy, his cheeks red and streaked with tears and a visible bulge was bobbing under his throat. In the firelight of the furnace and the moon shining in through the entrance of the cave, Dream took a moment to appreciate George's beauty. 

_ Now was not the time for mushy-feely shit.  _

"You probably want me to fuck your mouth, huh?" Dream sighed as George bobbed his head up and down, stroking whatever wasn't in his mouth. He looked down for confirmation, and when George gave him a nod, he took the initiative almost immediately. "Pinch me if we need to stop," Dream whispered lovingly, somehow maintaining his scary demeanor even with such a sweet voice. Placing both hands on either side of George's head, he guided him downward until his nose touched the curly heaps at the base. 

George's eyes rolled back into his skull once Dream began his shallow thrusts into his mouth. The feeling of being used and stuffed full made his mind go blank. Small moans emitted from his throat that were muffled by the dick blocking a good portion of his airway. Dream's abuse of George's wet cavern evolved into snapping his hips upward in quick, short movements. There were chokes, sobs, grunts and other beautiful noises echoing through the cave as the face fucking continued. 

"You're too good, George," Dream commented as he shoved his face all the way down on his cock. The brunette gagged, gripping his thighs with red tinted fingertips. He looked up at Dream who met his gaze halfway, the ominous white mask driving him absolutely wild with curiosity as to what his expression was hidden under it. Despite his submissiveness in this situation, George was still able to furrow his eyebrows indifferently. 

Who was he to be an ass about Dream complimenting him? When he was sobbing and choking on his cock, allowing the man to fuck his throat however he pleased? The answer to those questions would forever go ignored by George. He favored sexual confrontation with Dream. He loved to see his eyes darken with a sense of superiority and dominance. He loved the sensation of shivering in fear at Dream's unreadable expressions as he contemplated what to do with him. Even in such a state that he was in, where his dick was shoved so far down his throat that a bugle was visible, he  _ still _ wanted to be a bitch. 

"What? Do you want to say something? I thought you were being my good little cock slut for me," Dream teased, the smirk on his lips evident in his voice. In one swift motion, he pulled George's lips off his dick with an exciting "pop" noise. George turned his head to the side as he coughed and regained his breath. His face was wet with tears, snot and saliva and absolutely burning like a camping fire. 

"I'll bite your dick off." George practically growled. 

"Oh, I'm  _ so _ scared. Wanna go back to choking on it before you try and rip it away from me? Or maybe I should shove it up your ass just in case you forgot how much you love it?" 

The smaller man shuddered but he wouldn't let his guard down. He refused to give up this stupid fight for dominance when the winner was already established. He had completely forgotten the Manhunt by now, forgotten his friends were on the way to the cave right now. They were definitely still tracking Dream, meaning they were also tracking George. He didn't care though. He hardly cared about anything other than Dream right now.

"You're not doing shit to get anywhere near there. I should take the fucking lead and have you a moaning mess under me while I ride your dick since you're taking so long," George pretended to groan in annoyance. He had his fair share of dominance with Dream and he wasn't against the idea of his friends walking in on him bouncing on Dream's dick. Nothing was better than George having the upper hand, and he could name one other person who could positively justify him in that case. 

"Oh yeah? Get on the fucking bed and undress, I'll mark you up and make sure your voice is fucking gone by the morning," Dream demanded, pointing to the bed he was sitting on and standing up himself. George did as he was told now that he knew he was getting closer to what he wanted. He haphazardly flicked his shoes across the cave, pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his jeans off his legs. Every article of clothing lay scattered on the dirty cave other than his own underwear. He shivered slightly in the coldness of night but the burning furnace was enough to keep him warm. 

Dream practically ripped his sweater off of his body until he was standing proudly naked. The two men eyed each other for a strange moment, looking up and down as lust swirled in their eyes. Their staring contest was cut short when Dream pounced on top of George, caging him in with his arms. Just to piss him off, George giggled and brought his hands up to his face, pushing the mask upwards and over his head. Some strands of blonde hair stuck to his forehead where they had been defenselessly trapped under the mask, his skin was sweaty and his mouth was agape. The look in his eyes could not be ignored, the vibrancy of the irises complimented by the firelight made him seem animalistic in a way. George was beyond turned on by now. 

"Kiss me, dumbass, stop staring." 

Dream didn't hesitate and connected their lips again. Hot breaths mingled with each other, George gripping onto Dream's hair for dear life and Dream tugging his boxers off within the blink of an eye. They loved to rush the process of getting undressed. There was something exciting about it, something so amazingly nerve-racking when the last articles of clothing were tugged off and thrown across the room, so liberating in seeing each other's erections spring to life. 

They couldn't spend the time to watch and savor that scene this time unfortunately. They were occupying each other's mouths, tongues fighting for entry and hands digging harder into skin. Dream made quick work of desperately leaving kisses across George's jawline, sloppily licking up his neck and biting whatever skin would fit through his teeth. He was ravenous for George's body, a sex driven man longing for the affection and satisfaction of making love to a man he still called his friend because he wasn't sure about labels yet. 

_ No need for that right now.  _

"St-stop being such a tease-" George whined, taking advantage of Dream's hair pulling kink. 

"Keep complaining and I'll make  _ sure _ there will be 3 cucks in this cave watching me tear you apart," Dream grunted, trying to disguise his obvious arousal from the stinging on his scalp. He brought his hands up to George's nipples, massaging his skin and running his fingertips up and down his body. George continued to let out low moans, finally being reminded of his place in this situation. 

"Need more.." His voice was barely audible, but Dream was like a bat in the night. He brought one of his hands down to his hips, just missing the place it desperately needed to be. "Speak up," Dream demanded, tracing circles on the man's hips with his thumb. George writhed and bucked his hips upward only to be pushed down into the bed and kept there with a weighted force. 

"I'm not fucking begging," George spat as if his lips weren't raw and swollen from his performance earlier. 

"Then we can stay here all night, have you shaking and sensitive all over, no way to actually get anymore satisfaction. I don't mind," Dream's breath ghosted over George's nipples, making them freeze and perk up with anticipation. The feather light touches that ran over every area of his body without landing on a single destination was driving him crazy. He wanted Dream so badly, wanted his body close and his voice low in his ears, to be connected in the best possible places. 

"You won't get anything either. Your dick is just waiting for something to cum in, look at it!" Dream did not look, rather he smirked and gave George's thigh an unexpected pat that made the smaller man jump. 

"I'll make you watch while I touch myself. I'll make you wish you begged for me." 

George considered his options, but not for very long. He wanted to get fucked by Dream just as much as Dream wanted to fuck him. At this point he was too sex driven to really keep up his bratty attitude. 

"Fine then! Just fuck me.." George's voice was quiet and Dream wasn't going to have it.

"What have I told you about mumbling?"

"I  _ said,  _ fuck me-" he made no attempt to raise his voice. 

"Alright, we can stop-"

"God! Fuck me, Dream! Stop being a pussy!" George shouted at the top of his lungs, now furious with sexual frustration. He avoided eye contact with Dream and turned his head to the side so he could watch the entrance of the cave. No sign of his friends, no sign of mobs, just the trees, the wind and the moon. He could be as loud as he wanted, he soon realized. 

"Good boy!" Dream cooed, his voice surgery sweet and laced with poison. George hated when he spoke like that, but he couldn't tell if he loved it either. Nothing was making sense in his haze of horniness that fogged his mind. He wanted anything but the serenity of night. He wanted to be the one to disrupt the peace, to alert anyone in a hundred miles radius that Dream was claiming what was his, to break the silence that would've otherwise filled this cave. 

"Please, Dream, hurry-"

"I'll take my fucking time with you. We still have all night, baby," Dream was getting agitated as well, George could tell. He was clearly seeing the signs of discomfort from having an unattended boner. They both were which made this all more exciting. 

Dream made George suck on his fingers for a second until they were thoroughly coated in spit. It would have to work for makeshift lube, they weren't really ready to try raw bare backing yet. And Dream wasn't going to be taking chances with the little slime ball he had acquired from running through a swamp biome some time beforehand. 

One finger in and George was already craving more. Dream swirled it around, trying to remind the muscles of his ass of the stretching that would ensue. He was purposefully missing the little bundle of nerves despite knowing its location by heart. He relished in the way George's body tried to push down on his finger yet was prevented by his other hand pressing into his stomach to hold him still. The taller man felt himself starting to get impatient, but the least he could do was stretch George properly. 

A second finger was added, scissoring the hole and pushing deeper into the cavern of soft tissue. The drag against his fingers were making tears prick George's eyes as he sucked in breaths to keep himself from thrashing around. He knew Dream's fingers would hardly amount to his cock but he was still somehow nervous to have it in him. Even with all the times they had done this George couldn't get enough. He wanted to be used by Dream, to be his little slave, he wanted so much more than what was already given to him like the brat he was. 

Dream pressed his lips into George's, effectively distracting him from the intrusion of a third and final finger. He made sure to be aggressive, to suck his bottom lip and graze his tongue over his teeth. George's hands were tugging harshly at his hair, slowly moving down to his shoulders, then his arms and then the bed sheets and then anywhere they could grab. They were just prepping and George was losing control. 

Dream finally pushed his fingers against George's prostate, a shock of electrifying pleasure shooting through his body at the speed of light. George immediately broke the kiss as he expected to let out a moan or a scream, but nothing came out. He was so overwhelmed by the feeling of Dream brushing his sweet spot he could hardly make a noise to show it. His legs began to quiver, knees bending and unbending, thighs squeezing together and releasing their tension all at once as Dream stayed there, watching with a sadistic smile on his face. 

"You're beautiful, George." 

Neither of them were entirely sure if that comment was intentional. Their faces burned but George was too distracted to actually catch on to anything Dream was saying. He just wanted to get plowed right now, he wanted Dream's cock shoved so far up his ass that he passed out. 

"I need you to fuck me right now." 

"Say you love me and maybe I'll consider it," Dream teased, pulling his fingers out in a swift motion. George suddenly felt empty and whined at the loss. He still refused to give into Dream entirely, he wanted to keep every bit of dignity he had left in him. Debating on whether or not to respond to Dream must've taken too long because the man groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. 

"Gonna play the silent game, huh? Well, we'll see how long you can keep that up." 

Perfect. He was getting exactly what he wanted and he didn't even have to do anything. George watched as Dream lathered his dick with spit and precum, licking his lips anxiously. He felt his breath hitch when Dream looked up at him, shimmering eyes hidden under long, curled eyelashes that he had grown rather jealous of. Even in the dim light of the cave, he could still make out the freckles splattered across his face and the noticeable scar running along the bridge of his nose. George loved kissing that scar, he could feel the way Dream's nose scrunched up when he did so because he would smile so widely. It was cute. 

"You ready?" Dream's voice interrupted his thought process, making him unkindly aware of how long they must've been staring at each other. He was never ready when the time came to this, but once it started, he would be blissfully taken away to a place that seemed separate from the rest of the universe. A place for him and Dream alone. That silly thought was always able to give him enough courage to smugly and enthusiastically say, "fuck yes."

Without a second thought in mind, Dream grabbed George's hips and steadily eased himself into the waiting hole. Once the tip was in, George began to brace himself for the rest of it, grabbing onto Dream's arms and digging his nails into the skin. Dream groaned from the tightness of the walls surrounding his cock. In unison, they let out a string of curses once Dream bottomed out. They stayed stationary for a moment, the sounds of their strained breaths bouncing off the walls. 

"Say you love me." 

It seemed more like a command at this point instead of a stupid joke to push his buttons. George was still trying to adjust to the length intruding his body, his own dick twitching with interest and impatience for something more to happen. He couldn't register anything else around him, only Dream. 

_ Dream. Dream. Dream. Dream. Dream.  _

"Say," Dream began to pull himself out only halfway, but the drag against George's hole was enough to make the both of them hiss, "you love me." He waited for a moment and when George glared at him with the fury of a thousand gods, he pushed back in a lot harsher this time. George nearly choked on his own spit as the tip stimulated his prostate and Dream took full advantage of that. 

"This is what you wanted isn't it? I've practically let you have your way this whole night even though you were being a bitch," he began to grind his hips into George's in circular motions, making them both shudder, "the least you can do is tell me those 3 sweet little words, baby." 

George couldn't believe this was happening. Out of all the times they fucked, this had to be the moment Dream requested something as stupid as this. He was not only risking this Manhunt and his friends stumbling upon them fucking, he was also risking getting caught saying "I love you" to Dream which wasn't his forte. 

There was another gyration of hips that made George moan and forget everything he was thinking about. Dream was starting to lose it and give up on his endeavor to hear those words fall from George's lips. It wasn't exactly important but it also was something he didn't hear often, if ever. It would be nice, but he figured he should leave it alone now that his dick was practically screaming to get some action. 

"Your choice. I bet you'll barely be able to speak by the time we're done anyway," Dream said matter-of-factly, almost like he was trying to derive the conversation away from his awkward failure. He began to slowly thrust in and out of George, making sure to keep himself grounded. 

"You haven't done shit to me yet. I'm not scared," George insisted but winced when he began to feel the pleasure seeping into him. A trail of sweat ran down his face just as tears began to brim his eyes. It was going too slow and too fast at the same time. He felt defenseless under the hold of Dream but still yearned for some type of power. 

"Wanna tell me that again?" Dream started to sharpen his thrusts, bringing one hand to grip George's throat. Now things were speeding up to his liking. His mind was becoming hazy, his fingers were numb and his legs were already trying to wrap themselves around the back of Dream's thighs in hopes of bringing him closer. Even if the question was rhetorical, George still came back with, "I'm not fucking scared. You haven't done shit!" 

Now Dream was pissed. George liked it- no, he  _ loved  _ it. He loved the snarl on his lips, the bearing of teeth and furrowed eyebrows. He shivered with fear and with the intense shocks of pleasure emitting from the cock expertly hitting his prostate with each thrust. They were getting faster and faster with each passing minute, the sound of skin slapping against skin disturbing the otherwise silent night. He could already feel his legs and ass burning with just how hard Dream was slamming into him. 

With each hit came a louder moan and George was soon clawing at Dreams back. His fingernails scraped the skin hard enough to leave red streaks over his shoulder blades. Dream eventually brought both of his hands up to George's neck to keep himself steady as he pounded into the man. The chokes and broken screams were enough to fuel him to keep going, to prevent himself from cumming too soon. Every little noise George made was music to him, even if it was a bloodcurdling scream right in his ear. 

"How's this for you, slut? Is this enough for you? Or do you need more like you always do? You ungrateful little brat," Dream's words were enough to make George writhe and arch his back expectantly. He found himself at a loss for words, unable to even make coherent noises that sounded remotely human. The choking, the degrading words, the giant fucking dick plowing him like there was no tomorrow was all too much and too little. 

_ More. More. More. Please. More. Dream. Dream. Dream. More. More. I need more. Please. Please.  _

"M-More-" George cried, barely able to make his voice heard from the two strong hands restricting his breathing. Dream giggled and removed one of his hands from his throat. There were already small bruises and a red line running across his neck, satisfying his need to mark what was his. He maintained a fairly quick pace as he gave George's boner a soft slap. That little action had George coiling his body into itself the best that it could, turning and twisting until Dream grabbed his waist so hard a bruise was already forming. 

"Speak," Dream pulled out all the way and slammed back in, "up!" Again. And again. And again. George could do nothing but take it, feeling as though he might black out or completely die at the sensation of that stupid bundle of nerves being abused repeatedly. His legs had given out at this point, being way too shaky and weak to maintain any bit of strength to hold themselves up on their own. 

"More-!" George sobbed a little louder this time, but Dream intentionally began to slam himself in harder. Now that the quick thrusts had become louder in volume, George's voice amounted to nothing in Dream's ears. 

"I can't hear you!" Dream sang evilly, taking in the expression on George's face and the attempts he made to speak. He finally took his other hand away from his throat and placed it on the other side of his hip. There was a moment where George was too blissed out to hear anything around him, just the pounding of his heart and the rapid skin on skin contact on his rear end. He could feel himself losing his grip on reality and he was going to take Dream with him. 

"MORE!" George screamed as he detached his hands from Dream's back and desperately held onto one of the pillows on the bed. He twisted his body just enough for Dream to force one of his legs over his shoulder. The bed frame was hitting the wall of the cave and squeaking against the floor. They both mentally feared they may break it as the night continued. 

"Good boy! Good boy! You're such a good little whore for me, taking my cock so well," Dream cooed lovingly, tilting his head back as he took a moment to savor the feeling of George's ass clenching around his dick. He gripped George's thigh that was lazily draped over his shoulder with one hand while the other stayed on his hip. George's mouth opened and his tongue unfurled, saliva soaking the pillow that he rested his head on. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure he could hardly feel his body anymore. 

Dream gently nibbled George's inner thigh, the sensitive skin making it easy to leave marks with little to no force at all. Tears fell rapidly from George's eyes as he screamed with each thrust. He was full on wailing now, tearing desperately at the pillow he held in his hands and burying his face into it to hopefully stifle his noises. Dream almost immediately noticed this and grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head away from the pillow to make intense eye contact with him. 

"Don't try to hide, baby. I wanna see your face and hear everything while I wreck you." 

"Uh-uh!" George tried to rebuke. It wasn't looking good for him though. His tear stained face, mouth in a constant "O" shape and sweat beading at his hairline making any attempt to be defiant hard to be taken seriously. 

"You're already being loud as it is. Don't hold back, love," Dream moaned passionately, his stamina reaching its peak. He looked down at George's dick that flopped every time he slammed back in, red and swollen and absolutely crying for attention just as much as George was. Everything about George looked beautiful to him right now and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. 

"You want some help with that?" Dream asked smugly, gesturing to George's hard on by a nod of his head. Slowly letting go of his hair, Dream put his hand back on the leg dangling loosely in front of him. He made sure to give George a moment to let his words sink in just in case he wasn't fully able to listen. Judging by the fluttering of his hole and the broken moans emitting from his mouth, Dream would say it was a yes but he wanted to wait until he heard something. 

"Answer me, whore." 

"Y-Yes-" George coughed, "yes, pl-please, touch me…" 

Dream began tracing circles into the hip he was holding, inching closer to the base of his dick until he was just centimetres away. However, he didn't land right on it. He was teasing George and absolutely relishing in the way the man tried so hard to make himself look mad. He had an idea. A bad one. 

"Say you love me." A slap on the high. A flick to the balls. A squeeze of his hips. George was reeling. 

"I-I'm not saying shit-" George choked on his own moan, spitting saliva through his teeth that had been piling up under his tongue. The abuse of his hole was making him want to pass out, making his entire body quiver and forget how to function. But the painful discomfort of having an unattended boner was getting to him. It was almost as bad as Dream making him say that dumb phrase. As Dream continued, he feared he may reach his climax if he even dared to give his dick the lightest touch. 

"Mm, then do you want me to stop? I can leave you here, I'm sure the other guys will be here pretty soon. I might have to get going if I don't wanna get caught anyway," Dream sighed, already slowing down his pace just to add effect to this little game he was playing. George immediately reacted with flailing his arms frantically to grab Dream and pull him close. He dug his nails into the freckled arms of the taller man's and almost got whiplash after he sped up again. 

"So you don't want me to leave?" Dream slapped his thigh again, hard enough to leave a pink mark on his ivory skin. George yelled at the sting and tipped his head back as he tried to regain any bit of consciousness left in him. 

"Pl-Please stay… Make me cum… Please, I need it-" 

"And I need you to tell me you love me." 

Dream stopped completely, still inside of George but making no attempt to move. George was confused for a moment and immediately tried to thrash his legs around the best he could to show his displeasure with the current circumstances. He finally huffed and laid back, staring up at Dream's predatory eyes with anger and embarrassment. 

"I love… you.." George whispered breathlessly. His voice was so quiet that the crickets hidden in the night were louder than him. 

"Hm?" Dream hummed, moving slowly back and forth again. Already, George was beginning to feel the signs of overstimulation and he hadn't even came yet. 

"I love you.." George's words wavered. 

"Are you trying to say something?" Dream was slowly gaining speed again, making sure to hit George's prostate each time. He moved his hand away from his leg and gently grabbed the neglected dick that immediately twitched with excitement in the warmth of his palm. George whined and tried to cover his face with his hands. 

"I love you, Dream-" George cried, sucking in heavy breaths to keep himself composed. He could hardly contain his moans anymore. 

"You're such a pretty boy, baby. Keep saying that for me," Dream grunted as he started to stroke George in time with his thrusts. He began to feel the beginning of the end, that familiar put in his stomach boiling. They were both getting close, voices raised higher in octaves and hips stuttering with weakened muscles. 

"I love you… I love you-" George heaved. "I love you, Dream! I love you!" He tucked his bottom lip into his teeth and bit down so hard the taste of iron entered his mouth. He repeated those words as he was helplessly fucked into an oblivion. Every time his prostate was touched, the strong hand intricately stroking him and thumbing his tip and the words of encouragement flowing from Dream's mouth were overwhelming his senses. 

"F-Fuck George…" Dream's thrusts became erratic but maintained their strength. Everything was getting harder to contain, the air was musty and their breaths were hot. Both men were reaching their highs at an astonishing rate but neither wanted this blissful night to end. Dream's groans were louder, George's body was limp against the bed sheets. 

"Dream-"

Dream knew that tone of voice. He knew it well. 

"I know baby- I'm close too-" he sighed lovingly, dipping his head into the crook of George's neck. Nothing was going to stop them now, they were pulling each other so impossibly close and they blocked out the rest of the world around them. The sweat was flying off of their bodies as they moved in sync with each other. Dream captured George's lips in an erotic kiss, hungry and aggressive and desperate. Teeth pushing against each other and lips swollen and wet with spit. 

Dream gave George one swift twist in the way he knew he loved and it was enough to make George scream into his mouth, finally experiencing the satisfaction of release. He arched his back, clenched around Dream's cock as his mind went completely white with pleasure. Within a few more stammering thrusts, Dream buried himself to the hilt and came with a shuddering cry. The warm spirits erupted inside of George, the intensity of their orgasms hitting them like a train wreck. 

Dream let go of George's softened dick, his hand coated with the cum that didn't land on George's stomach. He slowly pulled out as the aftershocks of his high reduced and he felt conscious enough to register the world around them. When he finally got more oxygen in his lungs, he looked down at the spent man below him. George's entire body was shaking, his head was turned to the side and his eyes did not look like they were going to open anytime soon. He was too blissed out to move. 

"You okay?" There was a pause for a moment. Then George sighed heavily and tried his best to sit up on his elbows. 

"I think I just entered a different dimension.." 

"Well it's a good thing you're back, we still have a Manhunt to do," Dream smirked when he noticed George's face drop. It was almost enough to make him laugh but he somehow forgot to. 

"Don't remind me. I'm gonna make Sapnap carry me if you actually want us to keep going," George swiped away the sweat from his forehead and rubbed his eyes. He was so weak he barely had the energy to even  _ think _ about putting his clothes back on. When Dream got off of the bed, he felt a little more lonely, cold even. He watched as the man picked up the clothes that were strewn about including the mask that had been haphazardly thrown on the floor. Once again, his face was hidden under the white, smiley face and trapped his beautiful blonde strands. 

"C'mon, you need to get up George." 

George just frowned and sunk further into the bed. He definitely did not want to do anything that involved using his legs. 

"What happened to aftercare, dude?" 

That caught Dream off guard. He turned around to face the brunette on the bed, meeting his gaze halfway. They shared a moment of silence, finally allowing the night's ambiance to filter between them. For some reason, they still seemed to be in their own headspace, recovering from their overwhelming climaxes. 

"The other hunters could get here at any minute and I wouldn't want to embarrass you," Dream teased. George just glared at him. 

"Whatever, I hate you."

"That's not what you were saying earlier."

Yeah, he definitely deserved a pillow to the face for that. 


End file.
